cjaymarchfandomcom-20200214-history
Whose Toothbrush?
Written by Neversleeper. “Ugh, we godda get a place with a bigger bathroom.” Carla moaned as she stepped out of the shower. Her husband, Tim, had joined her in the bathroom to ready himself for his work day. “Sorry Dear, almost done.” “I guess it isn’t all bad,” she said as she kissed him on the cheek and grabbed her toothbrush from the cup on the sink. “Sometimes this is the only time of day we have alone together.” It was a cute, and mostly true, joke. They both laughed. “Hey I thought yours was the pink toothbrush?” Tim observed, as he rummaged in the medicine cabinet. “No the pink one is Missy’s. Mines yellow, see?” “Well whose is the purple one?” he asked. “I thought the purple one was yours?” “No, mines blue,” Tim had produced his toothbrush from the medicine cabinet and waved it playfully, proving his claim of the blue color it possessed. “Remember, I keep mine in the cabinet, because of the millions of poop particles floating around in here? You guys really should keep yours in here too, those toothbrushes go from 4 feet away from the john to your mouth.” “Oh please that’s just a wives’ tale, there is no poop on anyone’s toothbrush.” Carla said, waving him off. “It’s true! I saw it on that show…I can’t remember which one..” “Yes if you saw it on TV it must be true!” she laughed. “Ok either way, really though, whose toothbrush is that?” They had both stopped laughing and were now staring at the unexplained toothbrush. It was just hanging out, with the other toothbrushes. A pink one for Missy, their daughter, a yellow one for Carla, and an extra one, for.. who? “Well it’s godda be somebody’s! I bet you brought it home from one of your work trips and just don’t remember. You take a new one every time.” “I wouldn’t have stuck it in the cup there, not if I intended to use it again, and if I didn’t intend to use it again, I’d have thrown it away, like I always do. It isn’t mine.“ Tim’s defense was solid. “Well it isn’t mine. I never even thought about it, I assumed it was yours.. how long has it been there?” Tim shrugged. “Maybe it’s Missy’s? “ he offered. “Why would a 6 year old have or want and extra toothbrush? She doesn’t even know she has one half the time.” Their mutual gaze fell again on the purple toothbrush. Tim plucked it from the ceramic cup and threw it in the trash. “I need to get to work, Sweetheart, I don’t know where that toothbrush came from but I’m pretty sure it isn’t a big deal.” Tim went to work and Carla went on with her day, running errands after dropping Missy off at school. They forgot about the toothbrush, at least I hope so. I think they forgot because I heard their dinner conversation that evening, all the usual stuff, nothing about a toothbrush. Even later that night, safely away from the little ears of their daughter, Tim and Carla spoke not a word about the toothbrush. This is good. I can handle being quiet, hiding away in the evenings. Watching and listening. Waiting. But I guess I have to be more careful about my things from now on. I also have to get another toothbrush. Video Category:CreepyPasta Article Category:Creepypastas narrated by DaveTheUseless